


El poder de un nombre

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blood, Death, Dreams, F/F, Love, Murder, Songfic, Thriller, Torture, kidnap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Una antigua sensación de estar siendo acechada es la primera señal que recibe Hotaru de que algo no va bien. Pronto, sus temores se harán realidad cuando por la tele avisan de que un asesino en serio anda suelto por la ciudad, uno muy enfermo y poco común que sólo Hotaru puede entender.





	El poder de un nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se ha escrito originalmente para el foro de Mundo Yuri, en su 4to reto literario.
> 
> He preparado una playlist que en teoria va acorde con la longitud de la historia. Como songfic, cada "Noche" tiene un nombre, un nombre de canción. --> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5OFfd9GXRFm5qBCx65AZ4CrSkSaPRtNv

_Noche 1 - Lilu_

Un sobresalto. Una oscura presencia. Una antigua pulsación llena de odio.

Hotaru despertó de golpe, abriendo los ojos como si le fuera la vida en ello, y se quedó mirando el techo fijamente durante unos minutos. Una mirada desorbitada de espanto en la penumbra de una habitación únicamente iluminada por la luna.

Cualquier persona que hubiera sentido lo que ella habría despertado de golpe, habría gritado, se habría movido bruscamente y quizás hasta habría encendido la luz para ahuyentar al demonio que había invadido sus sueños. Hotaru, en cambio, se había acostumbrado a despertarse de noche en estados mucho peores, con todo tipo de dolores, pesadillas e incluso enfermedades. Y sin embargo, lo que la había despertado era más importante que todas esas malas noches.

Aunque había otro motivo más por el que no se había movido de sitio. Era el que la aliviaba todas las noches de pesadillas, el que la ayudaba a recordarse que era una persona fuerte y segura por sí misma: Lilu.

Hotaru se relajó y dejó que su cabeza simplemente cayera de lado hacia su acompañante. Ésta dormía plácidamente, de lado, con su pelo rosa suelto molestándola un poco. La luz de la luna parecía que solamente la iluminara a ella; era su protectora. Tenía a Luna-P, un bot y su mejor amigo, atrapado entre los brazos de su ama como el peluche que también era. Hotaru sonrió de esa forma dulce que solamente ella sabía hacer, pensando que era raro que no hubiera mandado a paseo a Luna-P de una patada (y a Hotaru misma de paso).

Esa chica, Lilu… En realidad se llamaba Chibiusa. Lilu era el nombre que le regaló Hotaru cuando Chibiusa pasó por una fase rebelde hace un tiempo. A ella le gustó tanto que guardó celosamente ese nombre y castigaba con sus poderes (y sus puñetazos) a todo aquél que lo nombrara y no fuera Hotaru.

Y Hotaru, en esos instantes, rememoraba el amor que desprendieron los ojos de Lilu cuando le descubrió ese nombre, traído de las estrellas.

—Los nombres verdaderos tienen poderes —le contó en su momento, Hotaru—. Aparecen en tu mente como si fueran seres vivos e invocarlos te puede traer la felicidad, y también la desgracia.

—Entonces, cuando estabas luchando contra Mistress 9, tu otra personalidad, dentro de tu propio cuerpo…

—Invocaba tu nombre para que me diera fuerzas.

—Ojalá supiera tu verdadero nombre —se lamentó.

—La mayoría de las personas nunca lo llega a conocer.

Aquellos recuerdos felices dieron paz a Hotaru, quien miró por última vez a Chibiusa, mientras su propia madre la protegía con su luz, la de la Luna, y volvió a quedarse dormida entre la oscuridad que siempre la envolvía a ella.

_Noche 3 – Lies_

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasarás aquí?

—No lo sé. Un tiempo.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Malas noticias desde el futuro?

—No, está todo bien.

—Entonces no entiendo…

—¡Pues que me apetece y punto!

Usagi Tsukino y su hija del futuro se peleaban una vez más. Chibiusa era de aquellas personas de armas tomar, caprichosa, incapaz de ceder un milímetro cuando quería algo, ni tampoco cuando le hacían preguntas como ésas.

Y es que tampoco le dices a tu madre del pasado “eh, cabeza de chorlito, vengo porque quiero ver solamente a Hotaru y quizás a tu novio, del resto paso”. Lo tenía en mente, pero ni siquiera ella era tan fría y dura, y menos con quien le salvó la vida en varias ocasiones en el pasado. Aunque hiciera años de aquello.

Chibiusa salió de esa casa sin pensárselo mucho, dejando atrás las quejas furibundas de Usagi.

La habían pillado. Es decir, bueno, para personas como las marineras guerreras, no resulta difícil detectar cambios extraños como por ejemplo una adolescente hija de la jefa de esas mismas marineras que viene cada semana a través de un portal temporal para pasar el sábado en casa de la persona que más apreciaba en ese planeta. Normal que alguna de ellas la acabara pillando. Menos Usagi, la cabeza de chorlito más despistada de su generación.

Pero las mentiras acababan ahí. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que venía y, ahora, a quién se tendría que enfrentar a la hora de pedir disculpas.

—Chibiusa, ¿por qué nos has engañado? Pensábamos que era algo grave —dijo su protectora, Setsuna Meiou, marinera de Plutón, y su mejor amiga.

—Lo siento, Fu… —Ella llamaba a Setsuna así. Hotaru diría que era su nombre verdadero, pues siempre que lo pronunciaba estando en apuros, Setsuna aparecía al rescate—. Sé que tenéis trabajo y no podéis estar siempre mirando por mí o por Hotaru, así que…

Si había una persona que conseguía aplacar toda rebeldía de Chibiusa, esa era Setsuna. Era terrible cuando se enfadaba, cuidadosa cuando quería entender a su amiga, y su ocupación como guardiana de las puertas del tiempo daba a Chibiusa todas las herramientas para evitar ser vista en sus viajes y, a la vez, podía provocar una catástrofe de la cual podría incluso salir impune. Setsuna solía pecar de indulgente con ella.

—Has mentido a tus padres. No saben nada de nada. A mí, que sigo sin saber cómo te lo haces para que no te vea cuando cruzas a este mundo. Y a Haruka y a Michiru, entrando a hurtadillas en su casa cuando no están para…

Y suspiró. Setsuna se conocía tan bien a su amiga que sabía qué le pasaba por la cabeza cuando miraba a esos ojos que ahora mismo evitaban el contacto visual. La regañina era merecida, y aun así Chibiusa se mostraba indignada.

—Bueno, ahora ellas ya lo saben, y ya le has dicho a Usagi que pasarás unos días aquí —sentenció Plutón—. Anda, ve. Ya te está esperando.

Chibiusa alzó la barbilla con ilusión y alivio, le dio un abrazo corto de agradecimiento, y trotó por las escaleras hasta abrir con todo el estrépito del mundo la habitación de Hotaru.

—¡Tú! ¡No te me pongas enferma ahora que voy a pasar unos días aquí! —ordenó, con su posado más infantil y exigente.

—Hola, Chibiusa. Te han pillado, ¿no? No sueles entrar por la puerta. —Solía aparecer flotando en su cuarto y se posaba en silencio para no hacer ruido. Para Hotaru, lo más parecido a un ángel que podría imaginar.

—¡Pues claro que no me han pillado! —mintió descaradamente, enrojeciendo de la vergüenza—. Simplemente le he dicho a Fu que venía a verte porque estabas enferma.

—Vale, vale —dijo con una risita comprensiva, obviando la mentira y que se acababa de contradecir—. No te quedes ahí, pasa.

Dio unos pasos hacia la luz de la mesilla de noche que tenía Hotaru para leer. Ella, de mientras, abrió otra luz algo más potente, pero que tampoco iluminaba la habitación del todo. Era una cálida penumbra en la que ambas se sentían muy cómodas.

—Hace dos días estabas bien —comentó Chibiusa, preocupada, cambiando totalmente de tono—. Nos lo pasamos genial. ¿No dormiste bien?

—Dormí genial a tu lado —contestó sin alterar un músculo. Su cara de póker era brutal para ocultar pequeñas mentiras piadosas. Además, su sonrisa apacible siempre conseguía un efecto desmemorizante en Chibiusa, quien por unos segundos se hundía en esos ojos oscuros—. No es contagioso, puedes acercarte.

—¿Fiebre solamente? —preguntó, mientras se acercaba para tumbarse a su lado.

—Y fatiga.

—Nada fuera de lo común, entonces.

—No.

—¡Entonces no hay porqué lamentarse! Lo pasaremos bien igual.

—¡Claro!

—Descansaremos más a menudo y ya está.

Para entonces, Hotaru le había dejado ese espacio de la otra noche a Chibiusa y ella se había tumbado de cara a ella, de lado, mirándola con toda la seriedad y convicción de que iban a pasar unos días estupendos. Hotaru cedió y le dio un simple beso en los labios, uno de tantos que se daban en secreto. Chibiusa se giró de espaldas por la sorpresa, pero se dejó hacer cuando notó el abrazo de su pequeño secreto amoroso rodeándola. Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que la visitante se giró de nuevo, de cara a Hotaru.

—Sabes que me gusta prepararme.

—Anda, no tienes que darme siempre el beso perfecto.

—Hm —refunfuñó como toda respuesta, recibiendo otro beso en la frente.

Llevaban ya un año viéndose, a veces en secreto, otras veces no tanto, con el único propósito de pasar tiempo juntas. Cuando Hotaru se recuperó de su última gran batalla y Chibiusa volvió como tantas veces, supieron que ambas habían crecido y ya no se veían como sólo amigas. Ahora tenían ya catorce y trece años (por lo menos en apariencia) y habían desarrollado un auténtico romanticismo, aunque siempre había quedado todo en besos y abrazos. Les encantaban.

Por desgracia, aquellos momentos eran tan limitados, que Chibiusa tenía que recurrir a trucos y mentiras como escabullirse de su mundo y aparecerse como un ángel para simplemente dormir abrazada a Hotaru.

—¡Hora de cenar, chicas!

—¿En serio? ¿Ya? —rezongó Chibiusa, que estaba muy cómoda siendo arropada por Hotaru.

—Lilu —la nombró. Eso le bastó a Chibiusa para comprender que tendrían mucho tiempo.

Ambas sonrieron plácidamente y acabaron levantándose. Hotaru necesitaba ayuda, pues la fiebre y la fatiga la dejaban hecha un trapo. Chibiusa, que había crecido un poco más en ese último año y se acercaba en altura a Hotaru, cargó a medias con ella para que bajara las escaleras con cuidado.

—Ya puedo yo, no te preocupes —le dijo la enferma, cuando hubieron bajado el último escalón.

Tres pares de ojos se les quedaron mirando cuando entraron en la cocina: Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru, la familia adoptiva de Hotaru, todas ellas marineras. Hotaru llamaba papá a Haruka (con lo que se parecía a un hombre) y mamá a Michiru. Setsuna casi sería como su tía.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Michiru.

—Mejor —sonrió Hotaru.

—Bueno, pues a cenar, no se hable más —añadió Haruka.

Las cinco se sentaron en la mesa. Toda la comida estaba ya servida, probablemente hecha por Michiru, la mejor cocinera entre las tres mayores. Sus platos siempre parecían rozar una perfección innecesaria, casi como si tuviera la compulsión de hacerlos así.

Entretanto en la tele sacaban noticias locales de Tokyo, donde vivían ellas. Después de acabar con la noticia sobre un político corrupto, la reportera empezó a explicar algo sobre un crimen horrible no muy lejos de donde la particular familia vivía.

— … El asesino primero retuvo a la pareja durante seis horas y luego les torturó hasta la muerte. No podemos mostrar imágenes de la escena, por el acordonamiento policial, pero les encontraron en ese callejón con la palabra “Kali” escrita con sangre en la pared.

—Suerte que es hora para todos los públicos, joder —protestó Haruka—. Dando detalles de un asesinato…

—¿Deberíamos actuar?

—Deberíamos. Huele a asesino en serie. Es cuestión de tiempo que repita.

Chibiusa dejó a las mayores trazar sus planes. Ellas, en especial Haruka, siempre iban al margen de la ley, persiguiendo a “los malos”, como Usagi solía llamarles, aunque como marineras tuvieran otras tareas. En lugar de hacer como ellas, la visitante del futuro solo miró a Hotaru.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Hotaru miraba fijamente las imágenes, como si estuviera intentando que se le quedaran las palabras de la reportera en la cabeza. Luego se puso una mano en la frente, la frotó un poco y empezó a comer.

—Nada, la fiebre me deja algo atontada… Comeré un poco e iré a dormir.

—Vale…

Ambas volvieron a la habitación antes de haberse acabado la cena. Hotaru se iba sintiendo peor conforme pasaban los minutos, y creía saber por qué. Esa sensación oscura el otro día… Estaba detectando a ese asesino, fuera quien fuera. Siempre fue muy sensible cuando se trataba de percibir la maldad.

—Ese criminal, creo que…

—El tal Ka…

—¡No digas su nombre! —gritó, asustada, Hotaru. Chibiusa no reaccionó, pero calló. Recordó aquello del poder de un nombre—. No es una persona más. Hace dos noches me desperté. Su nombre había llegado hasta mí.

A Chibiusa aún le costaba entender cómo funcionaba esa clase de poder que rara vez llegaba a percibir. Tenía que confiar en lo que le dijera Hotaru, y ella no parecía mucho más consciente de su fuerza.

—Bueno, ya lo has oído, Haruka y Michiru actuarán como marineras que son para detenerle. Le buscarán y lo atraparán.

Hotaru se quedó un instante mirando a su alrededor. Con la habitación casi a oscuras, podía pensar mucho mejor. Y también percibir mucho mejor. El nombre de ese asesino flotaba a su alrededor, como si su pasado de maldad como Mistress 9 le hubiera traído ese nombre condenado y vil. Hacía mucho que algo así no le pasaba.

—Haruka y Michiru no le encontrarán.

—No lances profecías. Da escalofríos.

—Debería descansar. Diles a mamá, a papá y a tía Setsuna que no pronuncien ese nombre.

—Vale. Después volveré a ver cómo estás.

Hotaru no consiguió dormirse en mucho rato. La fatiga y la fiebre se sumaron a la mala vibración que recibía de ese tal Kali. ¿O era una mujer? Había oído ese nombre antes, por alguna parte, y no sabía dónde. Decidió que iba a pronunciar de nuevo el nombre verdadero que le daba más fuerza, para dormir finalmente.

—Lilu.

_Noche 4 – The Crusader_

—¡Que nos vamos a casa de Usagi! —gritó Haruka. Cualquiera la desafiaba, con esa autoridad que desprendía.

—¡No quiero! ¡Voy a cuidar de Hotaru! —Excepto Chibiusa, claro, ella no se amilana.

—Yo lo haré por ti —repuso Setsuna—. Quiero lo mejor para las dos.

—¡No es justo! ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que…?

—No vamos a correr ese riesgo —sentenció Michiru, cogiendo a Chibiusa de la mano. Ésta miró a Hotaru, que observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta, en silencio—. Estará bien.

La discusión se había dado por un motivo simple: el asesino cazaba parejas enamoradas, según la policía. Ese diablo no había actuado en todo el día, pero las marineras habían acordado separar a Hotaru y Chibiusa hasta que dieran con él. Primero a las chicas les subieron todos los tonos de rojo posibles por la vergüenza, y entonces Chibiusa empezó a protestar.

—Iremos en el Cruzado. Será más rápido —dijo Haruka, cuando las tres estuvieron fuera de casa.

—Vale.

El Cruzado era un descapotable deportivo, acabado de repintar de rojo oscuro, que Haruka conducía con toda clase y solía sorprender a todo el mundo. Además de bonito y caro, era rápido, lo que les venía de perlas para alguna de sus misiones como marineras. Y podía llevar a cuatro personas sin problemas.

—Ni siquiera habéis dejado que me despida —rezongó Chibiusa, mientras se sentaba en la parte de atrás.

—Has tenido todo el día para ello. Ya dijimos ayer que saldríamos hoy por la noche. Y ya es de noche.

—¡Pero no dijisteis nada de esto! Y ¿qué hay de vosotroas? ¡También estáis enamoradas!

Michiru la miró con dureza desde el asiento del copiloto. Chibiusa se quedó sin habla. Haruka era, básicamente la que menos miedo daba de las tres personas sentadas en ese coche. Adivinad cuál era la primera.

El viaje fue rápido. Llegaron a casa de Usagi en un santiamén, aunque estaba lejos, y no dieron oportunidad a Chibiusa de quejarse, simplemente la dejaron, dijeron a Usagi que la protegiera mientras ellas iban a por el asesino, y arrancaron de nuevo. Haruka se rio cuando oyó a la joven chillar a toda potencia que se iban a acordar de esta jugarreta.

Pero empezaba una noche larga: Haruka se metió al centro del barrio, donde se habían cometido los crímenes. Aquello, más que una búsqueda, era una patrulla. Había policías cada pocas manzanas, y la ciudad se había puesto en alerta por la brutalidad de ese criminal, pero seguro que no daban abasto. Michiru estaba atenta a las callejuelas cuando su pareja pasaba por delante o frenaba.

—¿Y si cambia de barrio? —dudó Michiru.

—Pues lo sabremos —dijo, señalando la radio de su coche. No era de las normales, era una radio que sintonizaba con la policía.

Haruka no sacaba los ojos del asfalto, pero estaba muy atenta por si había una alerta de crimen que pudiera relacionarse con el que buscaban. Pero después de un par de horas de patrulla, con la noche ya cerrada, la conductora se quejó:

—Otro maldito robo. ¿Dónde demonios te escondes, desgraciado?

—Podría no atacar esta noche. No parece que actúe siempre que tiene oportunidad.

Entonces una alerta sobresalió entre todas por la radio: agresión con arma blanca. No especificaba el número de personas, pero decía que no había víctimas.

—Vamos.

Haruka aceleró y cambió totalmente de sentido en la maniobra más ilegal posible y los neumáticos del Cruzado chirriaron, emocionados de por fin poder calentarse del todo con la velocidad.

Estaba sucediendo varias calles más al sur, y no les costó nada llegar, pero para cuando llegaron allí, tres o cuatro coches de policía ya rodeaban a un tipo desaliñado y bastante sucio que amenazaba con un cuchillo a una chica joven. Los policías estaban como paralizados, como si no supieran qué hacer con sus armas.

—Por el amor de… —juró Haruka.

Dejó a Michiru en el coche y corrió cruzando la calle, rodeando el cordón policial. Se metió en un edificio, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la marinera Urano saltaba silenciosamente por los tejados hasta deslizarse por una tubería y caer justo detrás del agresor. Éste no se esperaba nada parecido, así que le bastaron dos o tres golpes a la marinera para noquearlo y liberar a la chica.

—¡Gracias!

—Corre.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritaron algunos policías—. ¡Alto!

—Sí, claro, ahora despertáis.

Y se esfumó de nuevo. Con toda la calma del mundo, reapareció al lado de Michiru, vestida como siempre, y nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Esos policías estaban ciegos.

—No es lo que esperaba, pero sienta bien repartir camorra de vez en cuando —sonrió Haruka.

—Y has salvado a una persona —añadió Michiru, como regañándola por no decir eso primero.

—Eso también.

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. No pasaron ni diez minutos, que Michiru recibió una llamada de Chibusa:

—¡Tenéis que volver a casa!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Es Hotaru! —chillaba, histérica—. ¡No está! ¡Y Setsuna está herida!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Haruka, a casa!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡¡Ahora!!

Haruka voló de regreso a casa, mucho más rápido que lo que los policías le hubieran permitido. Se iba a comer una buena multa, pero era necesario.

Aparcaron mal el coche y entraron en casa. Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones excepto la cocina, donde había la mesa de comer tumbada a un lado y un montón de cristales y comida y agua por el suelo.

—¡Haruka, Michiru!

Chibiusa les había saltado a los brazos, llorando.

—¡Deberías estar en casa de Usagi!

—¡No podía dejarla aquí…! Pero cuando he llegado, ya era tarde…

—¿Y Setsuna?

—En el comedor —balbuceó, con su voz temblando.

Setsuna estaba despierta ya, tenía un golpe muy feo en la cabeza y parecía aturdida, pero estaba lo suficientemente bien como para resistirse a tumbarse.

—Ni le he visto —dijo en voz baja—. No sé cómo ha entrado. De repente estaba en el suelo y…

—Se ha llevado a Hotaru, ¿no?

—Sí. Supongo que mientras dormía, no he oído ruidos arriba.

—Debe de haber entrado por la ventana. Es fácil entrar por ahí desde la calle —pensó Michiru, en voz alta.

La casa de la familia estaba en una esquina, pero había espacio entre el edificio y la acera de la calle. Un muro les separaba. Aquel día habían puesto un toldo para que el sol no entrara por las ventanas del piso de abajo, lo que explicaba que hubiera costado tan poco al secuestrador entrar: saltar el muro, caer encima del toldo y subir hasta la ventana de un salto. Parecía hecho por un profesional.

—Todos al coche. Llevamos a Setsuna al hospital a que le miren ese golpe y luego seguimos patrullando. ¡Todas juntas! Nada de separarse —dejó claro Haruka, antes de recibir ninguna queja.

—Llamaré a las demás —añadió Michiru—. Se va a arrepentir ese desgraciado de haber secuestrado a nuestra Hotaru.

_Noche 5 – Night Stalker_

Estupendo, eso las ha cabreado. Se estaban metiendo en mi camino, se merecían un escarmiento. Y fueron tan tontas de sólo dejar a una de ellas al cargo de la niña. Es que fue tan fácil hacerlo… Aún no tengo a la otra niña, pero todo llegará. Puedo esperar. Seguro que ella misma vendrá a mí, y será otro sacrificio glorioso a Kali. A la diosa de la violencia, la locura y la depravación le encanta cuando los amores “puros” no pasan su prueba.

Ah, esas dos últimos sacrificios fueron tan deliciosos… Podía sentir a Kali siendo satisfecha con cada corte sangrante que le dejaba en el cuerpo del chico. Se resistió mucho, era fuerte. No quería mostrarse débil ante su querida novia. Aún creía que tendrían alguna esperanza de sobrevivir.

—¡Te pillarán por eso! ¡Nos salvarán! —me gritaba el chico.

—Para entonces, vosotros ya estaréis muertos —le repliqué con sorna.

La chica me dio más pena. No dejaba de llorar, no me miraba, no quería enfrentarse a su muerte, ni a la de su novio. Casi me compadecí de ella. Los primeros cortes que le hice, en la barriga, fueron muy escandalosos. Su novio me insultaba y me gritaba mientras yo seguía con esos cortes con mi particular arma.

—¡Déjala, monstruo! ¡No le hagas nada a ella!

—¿Quieres que no le haga nada? Entonces sacrifica tu vida por ella. —Para incentivar una respuesta, deslicé la hoja por todo su torso desnudo, en diagonal, creando un goteo curiosamente simétrico de sangre. Él chilló, ella lloró y suplicó, pero ninguno de los dos tomó una decisión. Yo me reí, y Kali también—. ¿No? Un amor puro lo sacrificaría todo por el otro. Incluso la vida. Pero lo entiendo, “¿qué va a hacer ella sin ti, cuando no estés? O morirá de pena, o pasará página y encontrará a otra persona”. Preferís que os mate a los dos antes que uno de vosotros tenga que seguir viviendo con dolor, o con el olvido. Y a los dos os atormentaría que el que viva haga cualquiera de esas dos cosas. Sois unos egoístas. Sólo buscáis vuestra propia felicidad.

Me decepcionaron, porque ninguno de los dos rebatió mi argumento. No les había torturado tanto como para no responder. Ninguno se ofreció a morir. Eso a Kali le gustó aún más, pues empezó a bailar, desnuda y con sus cimitarras ondeando en el aire. Era el momento.

—Puesto que ninguno de los dos ha demostrado a Kali que se equivoca, creo que ahora vuestro sacrificio va a ser incluso mejor.

Ellos empezaron a sacudirse en sus ataduras. Los postes a los que estaban atados no se movieron ni un milímetro, ni siquiera temblaron. Acerqué mi afilada hoja al chico, que me miró con furia, pero lo único que hice fue arrancarle los pantalones y los bóxers. Kali requería que sus sacrificios fueran desnudos. El pobre chaval ya tenía los pies morados de frío desde hacía rato.

—Ahora te toca a ti —le dije a la chica. Me salió una voz algo más piadosa, sin querer. Puede que la chica me gustara. Tendría que corregir eso para la siguiente.

Quizás la parte de desnudar a las víctimas era lo que menos me gustaba. Kali me ponía a prueba a mí también. Podía caer en la lujuria, en especial con las chicas. Esa en particular tenía el sostén puesto aún, de esos de push-up, y le hacía un busto envidiable. Un solo corte, y también cayó al suelo. Los pantalones y las braguitas fueron lo último.

—Bien podadito —dije, sin pensar, mirando sus ingles de bien cerca. Luego me giré cara el chico—. Y tú también. Iba a ser una de esas noches en vela, ¿eh? Ojalá pudiera participar, pero a Kali no le gustaría tener que dejar de bailar en mitad de su ritual. Debería haberlo hecho antes, cuando no sangrabais.

Una gota de sangre de la herida de la chica se deslizó muy ocurrentemente entre las ingles, y rodó hasta que quedó colgando de uno de sus labios. La tentación era tan grande… Me mordí el labio inferior, conteniendo mis ganas de evitar que esa gota cayera al suelo. Tuve que mirar de nuevo al chico.

—Pero a mi diosa le gusta que los amantes se miren tal como vinieron al mundo una última vez.

Eso despertó el interés de la pareja. Se miraron el uno al otro, suplicantes. Estaban de lado, mirándome a mí, así que tuvieron que torcer el cuello un poco. Por un segundo pensé que uno de los dos se sacrificaría, pero sólo se quedaron mirando. Casi sin que se dieran cuenta, rasgué la muñeca atada del chico. Él gritó de nuevo, y ella sollozó durante el largo rato que su novio tardó en morir, viendo cómo la sangre goteaba abundantemente.

—Esto podría haberse evitado si uno hubiera elegido sacrificarse. No habría tenido que verlo —le dije, cuando el chico ya había muerto.

La chica perdió la mirada en algún punto de la habitación. No miraba al cadáver, pero tampoco reaccionó cuando le hice un pequeño corte en la mano. No se había desmayado tampoco. Debía de estar en shock. Me dio pena de verdad.

—Lo que buscas no existe —me dijo, sorpresivamente, entonces. Su voz era monótona y apagada—. El amor verdadero no existe. No hay nadie que sacrifique su vida entera por otra persona.

—Crees que he idealizado el amor puro, ¿eh? Crees que es un cuento de hadas. Crees que es algo insano que se difunde como algo perfecto. Y puede que tengas razón. Quizás es una locura que me han metido en la cabeza, pero la locura es lo que vivo cada día.

—¿Qué harás si encuentras lo que buscas?

—Kali decidirá.

Su momento de lucidez se desvaneció en ese momento. Me hubiera gustado ver qué hubiera pasado con esa chica, pero las órdenes estaban claras: ella debía morir. Fijé mi mirada más dura en sus ojos perdidos mientras le cortaba la arteria carótida. Una muerte rápida y espectacular.

Recordar mi última hazaña ha sido placentero y quizás algo nostálgico. Esa chica resultó interesante. Pero Kali sigue dando órdenes en mi cabeza. Quiere más sacrificios. Y yo quiero poner a prueba a más parejas.

Entonces, en la tele, va y aparecen las marineras, con su coche. Me buscan, ¿eh? Tal como había pensado. La niña de pelo rosa vendrá a mí, en busca de su novia. Pero mientras no me encuentren, les castigaré con más sangre: por permitir que pueda hacerlo, por creer de forma tan orgullosa que me van a detener así sin más. Hay un precio que pagar a cambio de mi vida.

_Noche 7 – Dreamscape_

Hotaru reconoció en seguida lo que le estaba ocurriendo: estaba atrapada en su propio sueño. Le había pasado muchas veces antes, cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo usado como experimento por su padre, que estuvo embrujado. E igual que entonces, podía sentir la estrella negra en su frente, rezumando pesadillas y pensamientos crueles. Era Mistress 9 de nuevo.

Podía verse sentada en su antiguo trono, que le daba energías, pensando en hacer daño y destruir, pero ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. A eso se refería con “estar atrapada en su propio sueño”. Las acciones sólo transcurrían y no podía hacer nada para impedir que ordenara la muerte de sus propias sirvientas, la caza de las marineras, o alentar a su propio padre a que la hiciera más poderosa y perversa.

Pero todo eso, además de ser un sueño, era su pasado, en otra vida donde murió. Le acechaba por las noches de vez en cuando, aunque no sabía por qué. Por suerte, estar acostumbrada a ello le permitió dejar correr las acciones de ese sueño sin que le doliera tanto.

Y entonces cambió. Fue como si su cuerpo se hubiera dado cuenta de que las pesadillas no conseguían el efecto deseado en Hotaru. Lo primero que vio fue un charco de sangre en el suelo. Era reciente, se veía muy líquida; se podía oler en el ambiente, uno lleno de oscuridad. Hotaru lo observó con cautela, esperando qué le iba a desvelar aquella nueva pesadilla.

—Por favor, ¡basta! —gritó alguien, muy cerca. La voz de un hombre.

Como si una bruma oscura se disipara, Hotaru se vio, aún delante del charco, en un subterráneo apenas iluminado por unas pocas luces anticuadas, bombillas amarillentas y llenas de polvo, acopladas a las paredes y el techo. Al otro lado del charco de sangre, el hombre que había gritado se lamentaba de dolor, lleno de heridas que sangraban. Su mirada quejumbrosa no miraba a Hotaru. Miraba al suelo.

“¡Se va a morir!”, gritó Hotaru, pero no hubo palabras, sólo pensamientos. No fue escuchada. “¡Por favor!”. El hombre simplemente murió delante de sus ojos, con una muñeca completamente desgarrada. Y todo se hizo oscuro de nuevo.

Hotaru probó de gritar en su sueño, en busca de algún tipo de ayuda, o del rival al que enfrentarse, pero nadie aparecía. Le pareció que pasaba horas, encogida en posición fetal, en la oscuridad, sin suelo que pisar ni aire que respirar, hasta que, de nuevo, la bruma oscura se disipó un tanto.

Clic... Clic… Clic…

Sólo eso. Un goteo poco constante, a su alrededor. Tardó un buen rato en concentrar sus sentidos hacia una dirección, y la bruma obedeció ante su esfuerzo. Esta vez era una chica. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente desnuda, y en su muerte había quedado en una posición muy dolorosa, con las piernas medio dobladas y la cabeza muy inclinada hacia delante. Un tajo en la carótida revelaba el origen de tanta sangre, que se había derramado en masa desde el cuello hasta su entrepierna descubierta. El goteo era lo que quedaba de esa sangre, soltándose desde esa parte del cuerpo hasta un charco que se había formado en el suelo.

Hotaru se sorprendió mirando a la chica con pena, y no era capaz ni de hablar por ella misma, ni de sentir horror, ni nada que no fuera esa pena algo despectiva. Miró al vacío, sin control de su cuerpo, y dijo:

—Ya están muertos. El sacrificio ha terminado.

Todo se movió muy deprisa entonces, y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta del horror que acababa de presenciar, estaba en un callejón igual de mal iluminado, delante de una palabra.

Kali.

Escrito con sangre, de manera que asustara más a quien lo viera. “No, no, no, no, por favor, no”, pensó deprisa Hotaru. Pero sus temores se confirmaron cuando sus propias manos se hundieron en un cubo, al lado de los dos cadáveres que acababa de ver. Estaba segura que el cubo era la sangre que ya había visto en esa pesadilla, porque había restos de suciedad, de haber tocado el suelo, como si esa sangre fuera más pura habiéndolo tocado.

“No, por favor, para. ¡Para!”

—Y después de que su sangre tocase la tierra que la madre Kali ha bendecido, el sacrificio se ha realizado, y ella está ahora complacida. Que sus cadáveres sirvan de aviso.

Esa era su voz, eran sus labios moviéndose, eran sus manos goteando sangre de otra persona, era ella sonriendo ante el deber cumplido, mirando ese nombre maldito en la pared.

Hotaru era la asesina, y a la vez no era ella. Era otra personalidad.

Y si eso era un recuerdo, y no una pesadilla, quería decir que era en ese instante esa otra personalidad devota a Kali estaba realizando más sacrificios.

Ante un nombre verdadero como el de un dios, Hotaru pensó que un nombre de pura luz podría rebatir a ese demonio que habitaba su cuerpo. Pronunciar el nombre de Chibiusa.

Pero en cuanto abrió la boca para invocarlo, se quedó paralizada de miedo. No era capaz ni siquiera de pensarlo, el nombre no llegaba a ella. El nombre la había abandonado.

Ese intento desesperado hizo que entrara en pánico y gritó entre sus pensamientos mientras todo se sumía en la oscuridad de nuevo. Pensó que pasaría su eternidad encerrada en su propio cuerpo, pero se quedó sorprendida cuando aterrizó de nuevo en ese mismo subterráneo con el que había soñado.

Esta vez podía ver con toda claridad. Una pareja, atada a un poste cada uno. La diosa Kali, algo más allá de las víctimas, danzando desnuda, con su piel azul y sus cuatro brazos. Hotaru misma sostenía su bidente de marinera, ensagrentada. Y también notó esa personalidad asesina, y ella a Hotaru.

—Vaya, por fin te has despertado —dijo su propia voz. Las víctimas miraron sorprendidas a su captora—. Vas a presenciar el final de este nuevo ritual. Qué lástima que se hayan rendido tan pronto.

“¡¡Por favor, no tienes por qué hacer esto…!!”

—Sí tengo. Kali me lo ordena. Y no pruebes de usar el amor a tu favor. Me alimento de eso.

Hotaru vio impotente cómo su cuerpo simplemente ignoraba sus súplicas y cortaba las venas del cuello de ambas víctimas después de haberlas torturado. No podía ni siquiera mirar, sólo sollozó, durante horas. La otra personalidad siguió ese mismo ritual que había visto en sueños y sólo cuando hubo acabado y oyó las sirenas de la policía, se atrevió a hablar en su cabeza.

“Ya te buscan. Corre.”

—No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

Hotaru pensó en Chibiusa, aunque el shock de ver todo lo que su otra personalidad había hecho le impedía recordarla con claridad. La princesa vendría a por ella, y eso era lo peor que podía hacer. Tenía que recuperar su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera creía tener el control de su propio cuerpo.

—Ah, estás pensando en cómo salir de ésta, ¿verdad? La chica del otro día me preguntó qué haría si alguien por fin se sacrificaba por la persona que amaba, para que viviera, aunque fuera con dolor. Sólo de esta manera podrás librarte de mí. Decide: ¿luchas, o te rindes?

_Noche 8 – Screams and Whispers_

Corriendo sin ayuda por las callejuelas donde las últimas noches habían encontrado los cadáveres de las parejas. Chibiusa estaba siguiendo su corazón y como más caso le hacía, más sabía que Hotaru estaba sufriendo.

Habían aparecido dos muertos más la noche anterior y otra pareja había desaparecido. Chibiusa estuvo segura en todo momento que no era Hotaru una de ellas, porque el asesino siempre buscaba las parejas, y a ella aún no la había atrapado.

Aún.

Se guiaba por corazonadas con el único fin de encontrar a Hotaru. Y sabía que entonces le dejaría en bandeja un par de muertes más al asesino. Ellas dos mismas.

—¡Chibiusa! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!

—Nunca la encontraré con vosotras —susurró para sí.

Había huido de sus protectoras una vez más, convencida de que el asesino sabía que ellas ya le buscaban. Huiría si las veía y se pasaría la vida buscando a Hotaru.

Entonces se paró en seco. Aterrada, se frotó con fuerza sus ojos. Era un muy mal sitio para quedarse quieta, pero es que no veía. No veía nada. Se había quedado ciega de golpe. Abrió los ojos, y todo era oscuro, ninguna luz. Notaba la magia a su alrededor, así que no era su culpa, pero tampoco sabía combatirlo.

Escuchó gritos desgarradores. Eran los gritos de personas siendo torturadas. Casi podía oír la sangre caer al suelo, y quien cayó fue ella. Temblando, aterrada, se abrazó a sí misma, sola en ese callejón, y esa debilidad fue como una puerta de entrada abierta de par en par para una cascada de imágenes aterradoras, fugaces, pero dolorosas como el hierro candente.

—¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Basta, fuera de aquí, por favor, basta!!

Sus gritos resonaron por todo el callejón, y Chibiusa no supo si había llamado la atención de alguien, pero consiguió lo que quería, que las imágenes parasen. Volvió a ver justo después de oír un susurro casi imperceptible.

—Lilu.

Una llamada de socorro, un debilitado aviso. Nunca antes Chibiusa había oído su nombre verdadero de esa forma, tan fantasmal, tan lejano. Siempre había sido como un foco brillante en la oscuridad, pero ahora apenas percibía un rayo débil entre la oscuridad.

—Hotaru…

Sabía dónde ir. Sabía dónde encontrarla. Era tan sencillo que no podía creer que a todos se les hubiera pasado por alto. Ella era la asesina, pero algo no le cuadraba. Pedía socorro. Hería a personas como ella misma.

Se levantó temblando y llorando, pero no dudó en seguir la nueva ruta que esas horribles imágenes le habían proporcionado. Su corazonada ahora tenía base. Y una imagen se le había quedado grabada: Hotaru degollando a una chica por pena, y los susurros de una pregunta que la había dejado helada.

Corrió por las callejuelas y saliendo de vez en cuando a la vista de todos, en alguna calle grande, y volviendo a meterse al centro, hasta que su corazón encontró una puerta abierta al fondo de unas escaleras. Allí tenía que ser.

—¡Chibiusa! —gritaron por detrás. La habían visto, pero aún estaban lejos.

Entró, y de inmediato todas las imágenes se hicieron realidad ante sus ojos. Había un hombre y una mujer atados a dos postes, sangrando mucho. Parecían muertos. Chibiusa tuvo un momento de arcadas, aún llorando, pero entonces vio a Hotaru que salía de entre las sombras.

—El sacrificio ha sido completado —oyó que decía.

Y como si no la hubiera visto, Hotaru se quedó congelada ante Chibiusa. Las dos se miraban con firmeza.

—Parece que al fin y al cabo tenía razón —dijo—. La niña de pelo rosa ha venido a por su chica.

Sólo tardó un instante en procesar.

—Tú no eres Hotaru.

—Sólo soy una sirvienta de Kali. —Y miró a un lado, como si la señalara.

Chibiusa miró. Tardó unos segundos en ver una silueta danzante, una sombra entre sombras, apenas visible para ella.

—Devuélveme a Hotaru.

—¿La quieres?

—La amo.

—Demuéstralo. —Y le tendió el bidente de la marinera de Saturno—. Sacrifícate o mátame, lo que desees. Decide.

La escena se paralizó durante un largo minuto. Las marineras, familia de Hotaru, aparecieron en la estancia, pero había algo raro. No podían pasar. Apenas se las escuchaba.

—¡¿Qué les has hecho?!

—Kali no está interesada en ellas, sino en ti. Cree que puedes ser lo que ha estado buscando. Un amor puro.

—¡Esto no es Romeo y Julieta! ¡Las parejas que se aman tienen que estar juntas!

—No todos pueden estar juntos. Tú no puedes estar con ella sin que exista yo.

Al fondo de la estancia, las marineras gritaban “no lo hagas” a Chibiusa. Ella las miró un instante, y se encaró a la otra personalidad de Hotaru. Hizo el ademán de coger el bidente, pero algo se detuvo entonces. La débil sombra de Kali se hizo más fuerte y dejó de danzar.

—Lilu.

Kali se sentó, volviendo a sus sombras, como si meditara, como si fuera algo inesperado y hubiera aplacado su sed de sangre.

—¿Hotaru?

—Lo siento, Lilu. No he podido… Yo… Nunca tendré el control de mí. Tienes que hacerlo.

—¡No puedo! ¡Te amo!

Hotaru se acercó, apartando su arma. Quiso acariciarle una mejilla, pero no llegó a tocarla. Tenía la mano manchada de sangre del crimen que acababa de cometer. Chibiusa no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y sinceramente pensó que acabarían como Romeo y Julieta, ambas muertas. En lugar de eso, Hotaru le dio un beso dulce y calmado que a ambas les supo cómo una despedida.

—Yo también te amo. Seremos felices.

Fue un breve instante en el que Chibiusa creyó que ambas habían ganado esa batalla contra la sierva de Kali, cuando Hotaru usó su poder, el Muro del Silencio, y propulsó tanto a su amante como las demás marineras fuera de la estancia. Todas cayeron al suelo con estrépito, sin poder ver en la nueva oscuridad.

Hubo un instante de silencio, y entonces se escuchó el estruendo del metal rebotando en el suelo y un cuerpo que se desplomaba en las sombras.

—¡¡Hotaru!! ¡¡HOTARU!!

—¡¡No, Chibiusa, no entres!! —gritó Michiru, atrapándola antes de que se levantara del todo—. ¡No puedes verla!

Chibiusa pataleó, intentó zafarse, gritó una y otra vez el nombre de Hotaru esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada ocurría, nadie iba en su rescate. Fue necesario que Haruka también la agarrara para que al final, después de dos minutos, Chibiusa se rindiera en brazos de sus marineras y se limitara a llorar a quién nunca esperaría haber llorado.

_Noche 10 – Last Day On Earth_

Habían pasado dos noches. Chibiusa se encontraba con todas las marineras, vestidas de calle, en una habitación con sofás caros y cómodos, esperando.

Nadie acudió en su ayuda. Nadie quiso que una asesina tuviera mejor tumba que sus víctimas. Nadie mostró ningún apoyo.

El silencio era sepulcral. Aquella joven de pelo rosa, siempre tan alegre, tenía unas ojeras terribles, los ojos rojos, y agarraba a Luna-P como si fuera lo último seguro que le quedara en aquel planeta.

—Pueden pasar —dijo un hombre, vestido de gala.

Todas entraron con calma en una pequeña habitación, acristalada, con otra puerta lateral.

—No he podido verla —susurró Chibiusa.

Ella ya sabía que era mejor así. Que lo mejor sería recordar ese beso y esa sonrisa. Pero simplemente no era capaz, sentía que aquello no había acabado, de alguna forma. Mientras el ataúd se acercaba a las llamas lentamente, tuvo el impulso de saltar con su amada Hotaru a la incineradora y acabar con aquel dolor infinito.

De entre sus recuerdos, entonces, surgió una palabra. “Lilu”. Una voz casi angelical, susurrando. Y recordó que Hotaru había dicho "seremos felices”. Estaba convencida de que volverían a verse.

Aquella misma noche, Chibiusa volvió a su era y nunca volvió a pisar aquella ciudad de Tokio que le había arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo, con la esperanza de que el nombre con el que Hotaru la había bautizado hubiera permanecido vivo durante mil años y hubiera quien fuera capaz de pronunciarlo una vez más.

Las marineras renacen cada generación.

FIN


End file.
